User talk:DQueenie13/Archive8
Is thier anything I can help with on the wiki? Sabian7 Tyrannosaurus/Daspletosaurus relationship RE: I found out that Daspletosaurus evolved into Tyrannosaurus by watching a dinosaur documentary called Dinosaur Planet "Little Das' Hunt'' that's where I found out about that.Ibarber 09:33, August 9, 2010 (UTC)'' Re: Watch Dinosaur Planet on youtube and you'll see.Ibarber 14:02, August 9, 2010 (UTC) just thinking one of the rules is Anyone who labels Rex as an owner of any dinosaur other than Ceratosaurus and Ace will be banned but if zoe is the owner Pachycephalosaurus because she used it on black t-rex then he sould have Megaraptor and Therizinosaurus. im not going to change the page but could you just think about this. Yellowl 16:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) SUPA Pentaceratops problem Hey DQ I wanted to tell this for a long time, but the Super Pentaceratops are is acutally a Super Diceratops cardIbarber 15:33, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Missunderstanding No, not that part about the lore of the Alpha Dino, someone just wrote 'It it's' instead of 'If it's' and I just replaced it, that's all.Zeromaro 18:22, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see Hey there DinoQueen13! I'm doing fine. I've been busy lately so I've been away from the wiki for a while. By the way, so far, no new dinosaur have appeared in the Japanese Dinosaur King Website since late 2009, I wonder why is that. DinoQueen ? Are you really promega7. THis is Pteratony. If this isnt promega 7 sorry. Offering to Help Hi promega I can get High resolution photos from the DK Anime if you need any for a page just gimme a list and I can upload'em. If you need anything else just ask I'll probably bee here except for school and this weekend. I also have a good picture of pachycephalosaurus using Laser Ray but it wont let me edit it I'll just put it Here. (It is a little dark) If you need the full size just tell me. SD530704.jpgView image details Retrieved from "http://dinosaurking.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pteratony" Ace and Tank Ace has defeated Spiny more than he has defeated Tank, I counted in my head. And tell me, what episode did Tank defeat Ace in? I'm not trying to be rude, its just that I want to put the TRUE FACTS on the wiki-- 22:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Same Here I haven't watched the show in ages, but I was pretty sure that Tank never defeated Ace. As for Ace having a rivalry with Spiny, I just said that because Ace had defeated Spiny more times then he defeated Tank. Its true that whenever the D-Team fights the Alpha Gang with all the dinosaurs Ace fights Tank, I was just saying that the dinosaur that he defeated most was Spiny, so its a little confusing which dinosaur Ace has a rivalry with.-- 22:52, September 2, 2010 (UTC) i just found this out ok you know that you have to swipe normal move cards to get secret moves with a secret dinosaur, well its only sertain move cards that let you secret dino use secret moves and if you want to know where i found this ou i use my deinonychus when i was on holiday Chomp I saw that on Chomp's page, there was an unregistered contributor that put that Chomp is yellow. I think he's a mix of orange and yellow. What do you think? Spotlight Request Hi. Dinosaur King Wiki looks great and I have added it to the Upcoming Spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 02:52, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dinosaur World/D-Lab The T-rex skeleton that Seth took was from the D-Lab at he stole from Dr.Taylor, and then evolved the T-rex thus turning into Black T-rex. About the dinosaur world remember when the Maiasaura asked the D-Team to bring her and her baby back to their home that tells you that even though there's no full-sized dinosaur cards at least it still tells you that the dinosaurs live in a dinosaur world, and plus it the Dinosaur World was in the Jurassic and Cretaceous period because remember the episode where the D-Team travel back in time to the Late Cretaceous period and also remember when Rex's parents went to go help save some of the dinosaurs in the Late Jurassic Period?Ibarber 21:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re Re:DinoWorld/D-Lab Sorry for the apart word being all confusing, but hers's a few things that don't make since. 1. How come the T-rex, Seth stole looks exactly like the T-rex that Jonathan put together and if theirs two dinosaur worlds and I know it's a location,but if theirs two then how come you can only see the Jurassic dinosaurs and no Cretaceous dinosaurs when Rex's Parents travel back in time to save the dinosaurs?Ibarber 06:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) DinoWorld But it is the only place that the dinosaurs stayed the most all the way to their extinction so it's obvious that when the Ancients turn into cards it was the only place they remembered.Ibarber 19:18, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Message you have a messaga in the spanish Dino rey wikia. experto- estas a mi nivel? 15:53, October 1, 2010 (UTC) totally unimportant whats your favorite bakugan? I guess so Yeah, I think you're right. Dinosaur King is finished for good. Despite that, I still a big fan of Dinosaur King, and right now I'm planning to create my own version of Dinosaur King, with me and my friends as the main characters. And guess what? The Alpha Gang characters fit perfectly with the personalities and traits of me and my friends, and I have the same personality with Dr. Z, which is, we both have dreams to become the Dinosaur King! wait your not just going to stop editing the wiki just because dinosaur king is finished are you? because there will still be vandalism on hear and to i dont think i could handle it. Wiki Change So they changed the dinosaur king wiki cause it kinda of difficult to find everything now.Ibarber 18:29, October 20, 2010 (UTC) Old Wiki I miss the old wiki it felt so homey.Ibarber 20:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) is there any way is there any way that we can change the wiki backYellowl 14:08, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Please dont edit too much in my school the whole school calls Mr. Dinosaur-Scientist. Rajasaurus is 9-10 metres tall. Filling the Gaps (with a little gaming help...) Thanks for the message! I saw that there were no notes for the attacks of Brontosaurus (Normal) so I decided to get to work sensibly by describing what I saw in the arcade video in my own words as best as I could... Worked out fine I guess... Nice meeting you! GigacrocorvosaurusX01 (Combo of Giganotosaurus, Acrocanthosaurus and Torvosaurus) GigacrocorvosaurusX01 14:59, October 29, 2010 (UTC) (Not sure how that's important, but oh well it's a start...) GigacrocorvosaurusX01 15:01, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, so that's how it works... Jerry 04:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) iI add you as friend on facebook, OH YAH BY THE WAY DID YO EMAIL ME ON FACEBOOK SAYING "I hate pokes!!!!! Jerry 04:19, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Whatever1234 Allosaurus atrox It is said that the Allosaurus atrox is a normal wind dinosaur card, not an altered one, because it is a different species of Allosaurus. If it is, then how come the Wind Dinosaurs category box include Allosaurus atrox as an altered wind dinosaur? Try to check the Allosaurus atrox page. Someone must have made a mistake about it. Ahem, Tyrannosaurus is fully called Tyarnoosaurus rex. You men that is a thousand species of Tyrannosaurus? Like... Tyrannosaurus Longpipes? Tyrannosaurus Albertensis? Tyrannosaurus Ovatus? Tyrannosaurus Aegyptiacus? Tyrannosaurus Maroccanus? Tyrannosaurus Carollini? and so on? well go to www.en.wikipedia.com to look for the results. -Whatever1234 DinoQueen13, someone messed my account!! DinoQueen13, someone messed my account!! how do you find the culprit? - Whatever1234 now I change to Whatever1324 Whatever1234 DinoQueen13, someone messed my account!! how do you find the culprit? AND DELETED MY AVATAR - Whatever1234 P.S., NEED HELP IMMEADAILY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Therizinosaurus was CARNIVORE/PISICVORE, NOT A HERBIVORE! Therizinosaurus was CARNIVORE/PISICVORE, NOT A HERBIVORE! - Whatever1234 DinoQueen13, if you said that I can leave a message at you page for any help, you would me but this time it's and Emergency!!!!!! Because someone messed my account and my talk page! DinoQueen13, if you said that I can leave a message at you page for any help, you would me but this time it's and Emergency!!!!!! Because someone messed my account and my talk page! Translation Permission GigacrocorvosaurusX01 16:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) It's me again, this time I have a request. I've been looking at the japanese Dinosaur King website and found some more move cards. Do you think you can add them to the list of Arcade Move Cards and translate them to English, if you can, because I'm interested to know their effects. Also, some of the move cards contain characters who say something, I just don't understand what...see if you can find that out as well, it would be a big help! If you already know a website that can translate languages automatically, please let me know! Thank You How do you delete an image? How do you delete an image?Whatever 7123 01:01, November 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm a Bureaucrat on Nagoyatv wiki! I'm a Bureaucrat on Nagoyatv wiki!Whatever 7123 01:59, November 9, 2010 (UTC) How do u make a awesome and cool wiki and anoucements? How do u make a awesome and cool wiki and anoucements and most importantly, Rules. I thought it was a dino king wiki I thought it was a dino king wiki.Whatever 7123 11:47, November 9, 2010 (UTC) African dinosaurs So Afrovenator and Jobaria are actually originated during the Jurassic period? That's a big news. At first I thought dinosaurs that lived in Northern Africa are all originated during the Cretaceous period.